pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Monolith Foundation
Hailing from Gigantes, the Monolith foundation is the biggest arms manufacturer in Black metal, Red blood. They sell to to the highest bidder, and generally are very open minded and willing to do buisness with all sorts. They maintain this edge by maintaining a robust ethic of research and testing that allows them to bring many new materials into production before their competetors. Rumor is that that Monolith runs most of its research and RND off shore of Gigantes, due to security risks. Arms Monolith foundation creates high end fire arms fit for battle, tuned and tested extensively before being put into action. MLTH S.I.N. Rifle: '''Created to deal with long range encounters, the S.I.N. rifle fires a bolt of energy that is stable until it impacts a surface. On impact the energy collapses violently, ripping the target appart. It comes standard with phasing algorithms, allowing for shots to pass through almost all kinetic barriers. Monolith is currently working on higher yield models and a battle armor mounted quick reload system. '''Monolith Raptor: '''Monolith special issue, the raptor shotgun fires bursts of spinning razor blades. Cartidges are created with tiny unfolding saw blades instead of pellets, and causes profuse bleeding and carnage with each shot. Homing functionality of the ammunition, and turret mountings are currently under development. '''Monolith Hand-cannon: '''The Monolith Hand-Cannon is the largest calibur pistol currently in existence. It fires rounds big enough to rip through even the toughest of targets, and boasts a robust mechanism that can stand up to almost any punishment and still function. Basic modifications include folding stocks, scopes, and custom grips. Armor Where it all began, Monolith takes pride in its robust armors. While only 2 of the suits have been deemed ready for use in the field, Monolith has many prototype armors in develoment that utilize an array of materials and technology. '''MLTH Stealth Suit: '''Created from Polyaether silk, the stealth suit is the lighter of the two primary armors available for purchase from Monolith. Boasting a reflective polymer that bleeds light away from the user, it has tested well in situations where stealth is needed. A light dampening field and built in noise suppression are under development. '''MLTH Shadow Suit: '''Monolith has been working on a direct improvement to the MLTH Stealth Suit by weaving Shadow Aggregate directly into the Polyaether fabric that comprises much of the suit. Hardened plates have also been added to the joints and key vital areas on the body to improve protection. '''MLTH Battle Armor: Opposite the stealth suit, MLTH Battle armor is designed to stop even the strongest of blows. Utilizing Monolith Alloy plates and carbos fabric in the joints, very few other companies can compete with its streamlined form. Monolith has kept any and all information regarding advances in MLTH Battle Armor under lockdown, suggesting that many major developments are in the works. 'MLTH Tesla Armor: '''From what the Rebellion knows, MLTH Tesla armor taps into ambient currents to charge its surface with deadly electricty. Very little intel is currently available, but who ever owns a set of this armor is either highly ranked or working as a test subject for Monolith. Materials Monolith holds the patents for many unique materials, and on occasion sells the rights to use these materials in other products. 'Monolith Alloy: 'Monolith alloy is both light and extremely durable, and easily conducts electircity and heat. When treated correctly, it can be fasioned into armor and weapons that weigh almost half what they would if crafted from steel, while maintaining adamantium's extreme toughness. Monolith jealously holds this discovery as one of its greatest assets. 'Shadow Aggregate: 'Still being tested, Shadow Aggregate is proving to be almost as profitable a discovery as Monolith alloy. 'Polyaether: '''Woven from Aetherweb spider silk, Monolith has to sell this directly ot others, as its collection process is a closely guarded secret.